


Gold child

by Noonachim



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonachim/pseuds/Noonachim
Summary: Hello,Daddy jungkook's everything. I amn't spoiling much just get reading. Love y'all ❤❤💜💜
Relationships: Dahyun - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook & Original Male Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 6





	Gold child

Jungkook is fast asleep with Daehyun in his arms. Their little son Jungsuk is sleeping in the baby crib next to their bed. Its snowing out side. The room is warmed with the heater on. Jungkooks phone rings. The loud sound wakes his little son up . Daehyun wakes up and gets their crying son from his baby crib. Jungkook reachs out for his phone.  
" Jungkookah where are you? The manager hyung is getting mad at you. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Did you forget we need to finish our music video shooting today?" Jimin speaks in a low tone.

"I am sorry hyung, I will explain latter. I will reach the studio in 15 minutes." Jungkook starts hyperventilating, he jumps out of the bed and gets dressed up. Daehyun calms the crying baby. Jungkook look at pouting Jungsuks face.

" Appa is sorry baby, we will go to the park in the evening okay?"  
Jungkook asks looking into Jungsuks eyes.

"Appa, I lub you." Jungsuk happyly claps his hands and gives a big boxy smile.

"Appa loves you even more." Jungkook look at Daehyun.

" I am sorry, I need to go. I am aldready late. Manager hyung, Jimin hyung and rest of the members are waiting for me. I am sorry Daehyunie." He softly kisses Daehyun's lips. He looks down to Jungsuk in Daehyuns arms and leaves a kiss on his forehead. 

Jungkook grabs car key and heads out to his car. He drives his car in its maximun speed. His phone vibrates . He realises he had accidentally exchanged his phone with Daehyun's. He saw Jimin's name and picked the call so that Jimin could be informed. 

" Daehyunah.. is Jungkook with you?" Jimin asks.

"Hyung its Jungkook, we accidentally got our phones exchanged."Jungkook explains 

"Jungkook, where have you reached? The manager hyung is making a fuss here. He says he is going to report you to JinPd nim." Jimin speaks in a low tone.

" I am below the building hyung." Jungkook says. He hangs up and runs into the studio. He saw his mad manager standing in front of him. Jungkook is trying to catch his breath. He stands with his head lowered.

" Where have you been? How irresponsible are you?.." a sharp voice cuts in. It was CEO Jin PD. 

" What's happening? Why aren't you guys at the location?" Jin questions worrisome.

"We were delayed because Jungkook just arrived. " manager explained 

Jin sighed glancing at Jungkook. Jungkook still had his head lowered. " I think you guys shod get going, instead of wasting more time. Maybe I can join you guys? I have no schedules today. " Jin suggested. 

" Its our pleasure Jin pd nim, I think we should head out now." Manager suggests. 

Jin has always had a soft corner to jungkook which made the manager jelous and Jungkook was always made ro do extra work. 

" Maybe Jungkook can join me in my car? The rest of you can leave." Jin suggested 

"Sure Jin pd nim" Jungkook says in a low tone with his head still lowered.

Jungkook and Jin gets into Jins car and the rest of them gets into the company cars and they head towards the location.  
Jin drives the car with Jungkook in the co-drivers seat, with his head still lowered. Jin turns to Jungkook .

"Jungkook, I need you to answer my question. "Jin demanded  
" What do you call a fake pasta?"Jin questions. Jungkook look at Jin with his bambi eyes.

" Fakpasta?" Jungkook suggests. 

"An impasta" Jin corrects with a wind shield laughter.

"Jungkookah, I had to see you sad. Now tell me what took you so long to reach the studio?" Jin questions calmly. 

" Daehyun was away for work yesterday, so I had to take care of Jungsuk in the morning. I had to sit over night to complete complete editing the song we recorded yesterday. I over slept today. I am sorry Ishould be more responsible. " Jungkook explained .

"Jungkook theses aren't excuses you should be more responsible to work. I have excused you this time. I will tell your manager not to ask you any further on this. I am aware he doesn't like you much." Jin says.

Jungkoom stays quite noding his head. They had reached the location.

**Author's Note:**

> I have alwaya qanted to do a Bangtwice fan fic. I hope this goes well. Stay tued. Lovelys. Your comments and suggestions are important to me. And notto forget your love.


End file.
